International Telecommunication Union (ITU) G.hn standard was defined to enable the broadband data communication required by in-house both broadband and narrowband applications. In G.hn, different domains are available for the in-house network access over different mediums such as wireless, twisted-pairs, coax, and power line cables. The available network resources are limited by the network connectivity and a large number of home network devices. Since the home network broadband applications are becoming very popular and can be provided by more than one network operator, an improved management and troubleshooting of home networks is needed.